Drive units are generally known and are widely applied in minors for a motor vehicle. Usually the drive train is coupled to the housing via a slip coupling. During manual adjustment of the mirror or at the end of an adjustment path, the slip coupling may be released and the drive train may slip with respect to the housing.
A drawback of the known drive unit is that the release moment of the slip coupling may be unreliable, which may result in an overloaded motor. Also, manual adjustment of the mirror may be inaccurate. Further, the known drive unit comprises a relatively complex structure and may be less suited for automated assembly. Also, the drive unit may be subject to vibrations that may shorten the life time.